


Carving a Future

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Disagreement, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka hops off the train to make things right again with Fuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carving a Future

Fuji’s eyes were closed. He lay on a futon in the middle of their living room. Tezuka did not know the music he listened to. It sounded vaguely classical, but had bizarre bouts of speed that told him it was quite new.

"I am going," Tezuka said.

Fuji sat up and smiled. “Good luck tomorrow.”

"You will not be coming?"

A strain grew on his smile. “I told you I would not.”

"You said you would consider it."

Standing up, Fuji headed to the kitchen. “I considered it and I won’t go.”

Tezuka followed him. “You are wasting your talents.”

"Am I?"

"You know you are."

"We have gone over this before. I like my studies."

"Woodcarving." Something akin to a sneer crept into Tezuka’s voice. "It has no future."

"I pay my share of the rent," Fuji pointed out. "I do not burden you."

"You will if you continue this."

The shorter man dropped the box of tea he had just picked up and stared at him. “You fear I will be that to you?”

Tezuka did not reply, so Fuji turned his back on him. “Go to your tournament. When you come back we can discuss our future together…. or lack of one.”

Angry as he had seldom been, Tezuka left him in the kitchen, grabbed his two bags and marched out of their small apartment. He spoke little as he met Oishi at the metro and they made their way over to the train station. They bought their tickets in silence, with Oishi looking at him in his concerned way.

Only when the shinkansen began to move, his friend spoke up. “Is anything the matter?”

"There is not."

Oishi fidgeted and glanced at him a few times a minute. Tezuka sighed, knowing he burdened his friend unnecessarily. “Fuji and I had a disagreement.”

"Again?"

Tezuka looked at him. He had not told Oishi about any others. “What do you mean?”

Oishi held up his hand. “It’s just that…well, Eiji told me, you were angry with him last time you left for a tournament.”

Despite himself, Tezuka felt uneasy. Fuji did not normally discuss their private matters and neither did he. Yet, they had now both confided in their friends.

It was a bad sign.

"Do you no longer care for him?"

Tezuka’s eyes widened. “What makes you ask that?”

"Fuji stayed with Eiji last time it happened. He said you were tiring of him. Eiji said he was quite sad."

His anger suddenly seemed no longer important. “He was?”

"Yes, he…."

"Tell me, Oishi," Tezuka said softly.

"He cried."

Tezuka stared at his own hands. That he had made Fuji that unhappy made him feel guilt as he never had before. He imagined him sitting in Eiji’s room, wiping away tears that he felt ashamed of.

And he had been the cause of it all.

"I have to get out."

"What?" Oishi looked startled as if Tezuka planned to jump out of the high speed train.

"What’s the next stop?"

"Odawara."

"It's my duty to make things right."

"You’ll miss the tournament." Oishi smiled. "But I think this is more important."

"I think so too."

Tezuka stood up and took his bags from the luggage compartment. He nodded at Oishi. “Thank you.”

"I hope everything will be all right."

Me too, Tezuka thought, but did not voice.

Impatient, he waited until the train slowed and stopped at Odawara. Twilight had set in. He hastened himself to buy a ticket for the short way back to Tokyo. An older lady sat down next to him and offered him some sweetcakes she had left. Politely, he took one and munched on it. The taste did not register. He could only hope Fuji had not gone out yet.

Back in Tokyo, traffic was against him and it was completely dark by the time he arrived at their flat. Running up the six flights of stairs, he paused at the door. The light in the kitchen was off. Inside he found a suitcase in the hallway. His mouth tightened. It had not been there when he had left.

He pushed open the door to the living room. The only light came from the tv. Fuji sat in the corner of their old sofa, hugging a pillow. Wearing one of Tezuka’s old pajamas, he looked even smaller than usual. Though he had dozed off, he startled into wakefulness when he heard Tezuka come in.

"Oh!"

Tezuka stared down on him. “Yes.”

"Are you here to…"

"To?"

Fuji turned his face away from him. “To break up with me?”

Tezuka’s eyes narrowed when the meaning of those words had fully registered.

Sick of this situation, and of himself, he reached down. Fuji gasped when Tezuka picked him up.

Tezuka had no time for explanations. He carefully carried him to the futon and laid him down on it. Without giving him the time to move or ask for answers, he covered Fuji’s body with his own and kissed him.

He could feel him freeze at first, but he did not let go. Caressing his hair, he slid his tongue past Fuji’s lips. He continued kissing him, until Fuji finally relaxed and began to respond.

Slowly, he undressed him, his fingers warming Fuji’s skin. His lips followed their downwards trail, leaving little kisses on his neck, below his shoulders, on his belly. Fuji panted, wanting more, but Tezuka took his time. He intended to make Fuji enjoy himself to the utmost. He lifted his hips eagerly when Tezuka slid down his pants and underwear. Spreading Fuji’s legs, he licked the inside of his thighs and sucked at the skin, knowing how sensitive he was there.

Fuji’s hands twisted in the sheets. He arched up when Tezuka licked his erection. The brunet moaned and looked delicious in his dishevelled state. Tezuka kept one hand on Fuji’s hip, holding him down. 

"Are you....?"

Fuji's sentence was cut short as Tezuka took him in his mouth. Tezuka moved slowly, wanting the intensity to build. He knew how good this felt, since Fuji enjoyed doing the same to him. They knew each other's bodies so well, that Tezuka could never imagine doing this with anyone else. Before Fuji could voice what he wanted, he began to hum, a trick he had learned from Fuji. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Fuji breathed Tezuka’s name.

He pulled back a little, keeping the sensitive head of Fuji’s erection just on his lips for seconds. He hummed again.

Fuji cried out when he came. His orgasm leaving him senseless with pleasure for a long while. Tezuka took off his shirt, wanting to feel his heated skin against his own as he sought for breath. Lying next to him, he pulled Fuji close, kissing his shoulder.

It took a while before Fuji spoke. 

"Why are you…? I thought you would be in Kyoto by now."

"I am sorry."

Fuji tensed up.

"You will never be a burden to me."

"Yet, earlier you said…"

"This was the only way I could think of to get through to you. But it is not my place to pressure you into following my dreams."

"What about our future?" Fuji asked quietly.

"I would like to get married one day."

Fuji’s eyes widened. “You want to get married?”

"I do."

To Tezuka’s astonishment, Fuji turned away from him. “To whom?”

And then Tezuka understood. He embraced Fuji from behind. “To you.”

Fuji tried to look back at him. “I thought…”

"I am the only child of my parents. But they know, as I do, that I would never be happy if I married a woman." Tezuka buried his nose in Fuji’s hair. "I hope you will accept me."

Fuji faced him. His eyes were moist, but he smiled as he had never had before.

Tezuka took his hands and kissed first one and then the other as Fuji watched him. “Will you?”

"I will."

They held each other then, for a long time. Fuji’s hands stroked his back and Tezuka held him even closer.

"I will be a famous woodcarver," Fuji kissed him just below the collarbone.

"I do not doubt it."

"Do you want me now?" Fuji whispered. 

In response, Tezuka rolled him on his back and settled between his legs. 

*

Tezuka woke up first the next morning. Before making breakfast, he took the suitcase from the hallway, stored it in the back of the closet and dumped a few boxes of shoes and old photos on top of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came to me out of the blue. 
> 
> I did not add it to Prince of Tennis short stories, since I will probably write a lovey dovey epilogue.


End file.
